Say I Love you
by darkheart1230
Summary: Es ist schwierig die drei berühmten Worte auszusprechen...auch für Draco )rnDas überfiel mich so...ist ein Oneshot und total kitschig grins


Say I love you….

„Draco was machen wir?" fragte ein verwirrter Harry Potter, dem von einer Augenbinde die Augen verdeckt wurden

„Sei still und warte ab" antwortete eine sanfte Stimme an Harrys Ohr, sodass seine Haut von einem prickeln überzogen wurde.

Irgendeine Tür wurde geöffnet und schon spürte Harry einen leichten Luftzug an seinem Körper.

Sie waren also auf irgendeinem Turm, auf einem Balkon…vielleicht der Astronomieturm?

Der schwarzhaarige grübelte vor sich hin, als er plötzlich von zwei starken Armen angehalten wurde.

„Sind wir endlich da?" fragte er und seine Stimme sprühte vor Ungeduld.

„Ja sind wir" antwortete der blondhaarige Slytherin und kurz darauf wurde dem Griffindore seine Augenbinde abgenommen.

Sie waren wirklich auf einem Turm, nur das Harry ihn nicht kannte, interessiert sah er sich um. Der Balkon auf dem sie sich befanden war klein, rund und von ihm aus konnte man auf den großen, im Mondlicht glitzernden See sehen, sowie auf die weite wunderschöne Landschaft Hogwarts.

Harry sah fasziniert in die Ferne zwischen zwei großen Bergen hindurch, die ein Tal freigaben.

Der Griffindore hatte dies noch nie gesehen und seine Augen glitzerten von der Schönheit der Natur.

Doch diese Landschaft war nichts im Vergleich zu der Person die ihn nun sanft zu sich drehte.

Blau-graue Augen sahen ihn sanftmütig an, schön geschwungene Lippen, Mamorweiße Haut, die im Mondlicht schimmerte,

blonde Haare, die einen silbernen Glanz hatten…

Harrys Atem stockte…

Draco….

Sein Herz beschleunigte sich und dieses unglaubliche Glücksgefühl keimte in ihm auf.

„Harry?".

Die Stimme des blonden klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren.

„Ja?" fragte Harry ehrfürchtig zurück, er wusste nicht was nun kam.

Schon seit einem halben Jahr hatte er eine Affäre mit dem blonden Gott vor sich, doch nie waren die Gefühle, die Harry insgeheim empfand so stark….

Sonst unterdrückte er sie gekonnt, doch dieser Ort hatte eine magische Wirkung auf seine Selbstkontrolle.

„Wie findest du es hier?" fragte der Slytherin und Harry hing gebannt an seinen Lippen.

„Wunderschön" flüsterte er ohne seinen Blick von Draco zu nehmen.

„Genauso wie du" sagte dieser plötzlich und stellte sich hinter Harry, um seine Arme um die Taille des schwarzhaarigen zu schlingen und seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter zu betten.

„W…was?" stotterte Harry.

„Na du…du bist wunderschön" antwortete Draco und lächelte, soweit es der Griffindore aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sehen konnte.

Noch nie hatte er den Slytherin SO erlebt.

War der Draco Malfoy den er sonst kannte nicht eiskalt und wollte nur seinen Spaß?

Harry wurde unsicher…

Natürlich, Draco tat ihm nie weh wenn sie miteinander schliefen, doch er war auch noch nie richtig „aufgetaut".

Und jetzt war er sanft und einfühlsam, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Was ist los Draco…willst du was bestimmtes?" fragte der schwarzhaarige.

„Dich" nuschelte Draco zurück.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf…

„Und dafür bringst du mich hier her? Ich weiß noch nicht mal wo wir sind" sagte Harry.

„Du kannst mich auch im Gang vernaschen".

Harry merkte wie der Slytherin kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht so" flüsterte er…"Ganz".

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich will dich…und zwar GANZ" antwortete Draco erneut und drehte Harry zu sich um.

Dieser sah ihn fragend an.

„Mit allem was dazu gehört…".

Harrys Augen fingen wieder an zu glitzern.

Konnte es sein…

Nein das konnte der Drache nicht meinen.

„Harry ich…".

„Ja Draco?".

„Hör mal…du weißt der Krieg wird bald kommen" fing der blonde an zu erklären.

„Ja das weiß ich" antwortete Harry und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer.

„Und er wird sehr gefährlich sein…vielleicht wird einer von uns sterben".

Harry nickte traurig. Ja das wusste er, er hatte tausende Male darüber nachgedacht…

„Aber du sollst wissen das du…mir wichtig bist" erklärte Draco weiter und sah Harry fest in die Augen.

Und Harry sah es…sah sie…Liebe.

„Draco…" unterbrach der schwarzhaarige den Blonden.

„Du musst mir nichts sagen oder erklären…".

„Ich will aber" konterte Draco und lächelte leicht, wodurch Harry ganz schwindelig wurde.

„Harry….du bist mir sehr wichtig…seit das mit uns angefangen hat, schon vorher…habe ich es gespürt, ich fühl mich sehr wohl bei dir, alles ist bedeutungslos außer wir beide und das ist kostbar" sagte Draco und seine Stimme war zum ende hin nur noch ein Flüstern.

Harry hatte den Atem angehalten.

Ja das war es…

Draco fühlte genauso wie er…

„Harry, ich…".

„Ja?" fragte Harry dessen Magen rumorte, kleine Schmetterlinge schienen in ihm herum zu fliegen und sein Herz brannte.

„Ich…scheiße ist das schwer" brachte der blonde hervor und beide Jungen mussten lachen.

„Ich war noch nie gut in so was" brachte der Blonde unter einem Lachkrampf hervor.

Harry kicherte nur noch ein wenig und erfasste Dracos Hände, behutsam strich er über sie und lächelte seinen Gegenüber an.

„Ist schon okay" flüsterte er und ganz automatisch legten sich seine Lippen auf die Dracos.

Blitze zuckten durch beide Körper und Harry dachte er müsse verbrennen, als der Kuss intensiver wurde, schüchtern öffnete er seine Lippen und ließ Dracos Zunge eindringen.

Dieser Moment brannte sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis ein, das wusste der Junge der Lebt…

Und als sie sich trennten flossen die Worte über Dracos Lippen:

„Ich liebe dich".

Harry starrte Draco für einige Sekunden an, bis er wieder Lächelte.

Okay…jetzt brodelte Glück in ihm auf…

Seine Arme, die er während des Kusses um Dracos Nacken geschlungen hatte, verstärkten ihren druck und streichelten zärtlich den Haaransatz des Blonden.

„Ich liebe dich auch Draco" flüsterte der Griffindore und er hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen.

Draco lächelte ebenfalls und wieder küssten sie sich.

„Man endlich ist es raus" lachte Draco erneut als sie sich wieder trennten.

„Ja" antwortete Harry ebenfalls lachend.

„Und es war so kitschig" fuhr der Slytherin fort.

Harry schüttelte abtuend den Kopf.

„Ich fand es wunderschön, genauso wollte ich es immer haben…".

„Na wenn das so ist" konterte der Blondhaarige und küsste Harry kurz auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte er erneut.

Harry wurde noch wärmer ums Herz…

„Ich dich auch".

„Hey jetzt ist es total einfach es zu sagen" sagte Draco überrascht.

„Und doch noch schön" fuhr Harry fort und schmiegte sich noch näher an seinen Freund.

„Draco?" fragte er schüchtern und wurde ein wenig rot.

„Ja?".

„Willst du mit mir gehen?".

Für ein paar Momente herrschte absolute Stille und nur das zirpen der Grillen war zu hören bis beide Jungs erneut in einem Lachanfall ausbrachen.

„Na klar" antwortete Draco, sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischend.

Harry lachte nur noch lauter.

„Gut" kiekste Harry.

„Harry?".

„Ja?"

„Steht das Angebot noch mit dem Gang?" fragte Draco und Harry musste erst darüber nachdenken was der Blonde meinte.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

„Na klar".

Draco grinste ebenfalls.

„Na dann".

„Harry?".

„Ja?".

„Wir werden siegen".

„Was?".

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Draco schmunzelte und zog Harry näher an sich heran.

„Der Krieg…wir werden siegen…".

Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Woher weißt du das so genau?".

„Weil wir zusammen sind…".

Harry lächelte sanft und küsste seinen Drachen liebevoll.

„Und weil ich dich Liebe".

„Und ich dich".

Draco lachte wieder.

„Wir sollten aufhören das ist ja schlimm mit dem Kitsch".

Harry grinste über beide Ohren.

„Wir sind doch allein, hört doch niemand" konterte er.

Draco nickte einverstanden.

Seine Hand glitt in die seines Partners und er grinste ihn an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich dachte du wolltest in einen Gang gehen" fragte er und grinste keck.

„Hmm, wir könnten aber auch in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander verbringen, morgen zusammen aufwachen und gemeinsam in der Küche Frühstücken" schlug Draco vor und sah den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindore an.

„Damit bin ich einverstanden Sir" antwortete dieser und gab dem Slytherin einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Dieser grinste nur noch mehr und küsste Harry leidenschaftlich.

„Harry weißt du warum wir siegen werden?" fragte er, als sie sich trennten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf (obwohl er es ja schon wusste) und strahlte seinen Freund an.

„Weil ich dich liebe".

„….Das stimmt, wir werden Voldemort in den Arsch treten".

Draco nickte siegessicher.

„Und weißt du auch warum ich dich gleich vernaschen werde?" fragte Harry nun.

„Nein".

„Weil ich scharf auf dich bin".

„…Na dann".

Ende


End file.
